The present invention relates to a water bottle holder and a combination including the water bottle holder and a water bottle holder adapter.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M512531 discloses an auxiliary assembly for fixing purposes. The auxiliary assembly includes a first casing and a second casing fixed to the first casing by a bolt. A fixing portion is located on at least one of the first casing and the second casing. An adjusting track portion is located between the first casing and the second casing. The auxiliary assembly further includes an adjusting end portion in the form of an arcuate plate, and two auxiliary portions are on two sides of the arcuate plate. The adjusting end portion is restricted to slide relative to the adjusting track portion. The auxiliary device is pivotably mounted to the adjusting track portion. The fixing portion can be connected to a bicycle seat. The two auxiliary portions can be connected to a water bottle holder. However, a typical water bottler holder available in the market includes a first section having two through-holes, a second section, and a receiving space defined between the first and second sections and having an opening. Two bolts extend through the two through-holes into the two auxiliary portions to connect the water bottle holder to the auxiliary portions. A water bottle can be placed into the receiving space via the opening. When a user is riding a bicycle equipped with the water bottle holder holding a water bottle, the water bottle is apt to fall from the water bottle holder due to an inclination angle between the water bottle and the seat.
Thus, a need exists for a novel water bottle holder that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.